


orgasm in hi-res

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:2010 era dnp and a first time prostate massage
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Phan Kink Meme 2021





	orgasm in hi-res

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [phankinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/phankinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 2010 era dnp and a first time prostate massage

It feels good in the too-much way, and that's not usually Phil's think. 

Since the first time he realized what wanking is and how good it felt he's never really pushed the boat out. He's always been fairly satisfied with just getting there, finding plenty of pleasure in the shivery goodness of the orgasm without wondering what would happen if he held out just a little, let his hands wander a bit, tried things he hasn't tried before. 

Dan's the opposite. Dan's the one that treats sex like an experiment some of the time, like the fun of it is seeking out all the new buttons to push. 

He's pushing something right now. That something is deep inside Phil, where Dan's crooked fingers are. He's not quite rubbing it, not quite pressing it - more like tapping. He's tapping his fingers against it and Phil's stomach is doing somersaults. 

"What does it feel like?" Dan asks. His voice is raspy. Phil can feel Dan's dick pushing into the back of his thigh. Sometimes Dan rocks forward and Phil isn't sure he even knows he's doing it. 

"Like..." Phil pauses to breathe out, almost a whine. He isn't sure where that sound came from. He isn't sure of anything right now. "It's like it's my whole body." 

"Oh." Dan sounds eager and fascinated. "I've tried before. In the shower. Never quite got it right, though." 

"We'll do you next time," Phil promises. He's squirming nonstop and he feels out of his mind with it. The new sensations make him feel overwhelmed and helpless and he almost tells Dan to stop but he can't quite bring himself to. 

He feels Dan kissing his shoulder, the tickle of Dan's fringe against his skin. They're wet open mouthed kisses and Phil moans this time, because Dan's fingers are tapping faster. 

He can feel it in his arms and legs. He can feel it crawling its way through his body, like liquid warm, making his balls full. He's going to come but he's not even really that hard and he's panting and grasping the duvet. Doesn't really matter if he messes it up, he's been drooling come on it for the better part of the past ten minutes. That's never happened before either, this slow sticky leak. 

Dan's cock ruts into his leg again at a more steady pace now and the fingers are tap-tap-tapping against his prostate and Phil can't take it anymore but he also doesn't know what's happening to him. It's not a feeling from his dick, it's a feeling from his everything. His heart is racing and his body feels flush from his head to his toes. 

Then it's happening. He's coming, but he's never come like this before. It hits him over and over and over again, lasting so long that almost feels scared of it again. But then Dan is there, fingers pulled free of Phil, his warm chest covering Phil's back and he's fucking his cock between Phil's cheeks in a needy dry hump until it's not so dry at all, Dan's jizz spilling out between his stomach and the small of Phil's back. 

When he's finished Dan wipes his come off of both of them with the towel they'd thought to keep on hand and pushes Phil to roll over. He studies Phil's swollen pink cock and the smears of come on Phil's skin like it's something fascinating and special. "I can't believe you really came like that." 

"I came," Phil reassures him. 

"Tell me," Dan insists. 

"It's like... it's like." Phil desperately tries to cobble two brain cells together and form words while the orgasm still feels like it's sending tiny little waves crashing into him. "It's like a regular orgsasm is HD and this was IMAX." 

Dan laughs and rolls over, burying his face in Phil's chest. "I love you. Glad I could give you an IMAX orgasm."


End file.
